Le danger de mort apporte parfois bien des surprises
by CrazyLo
Summary: Et si le monde avait été envahi... Stiles se retrouve piégé par cette espèce inconnue, attendant la mort. Mais parfois, le danger apporte bien des surprises. (Sterek. Lemon. Cadeau pour ma Sweetie.)


**Disclamer :** Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aurais été très fière d'en être la créatrice...But, ci pas le cas malheureusement. Sinon, Derek et Stiles ne se regarderaient pas que dans le blanc des yeux, vous pouvez me croire.

**Note :** Cet OS a été écrit il y a presque 2 ans maintenant. C'était un Ziall à la base, que j'avais d'ailleurs publié sur Skyrock. Puis en le relisant, je me suis rendu compte que mes personnages pouvaient correspondre avec l'univers de Teen Wolf. So...TADA. De ce fait, il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs concernant les personnages, étant donné que j'ai du renommé tout le monde. Si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il vous plait. Bonne lecture. 3

**Note 2 :** Cet OS était un cadeau de Noel pour ma Sweetie. Je lui avait dis de me faire une commande qui était : Un Ziall, Lemon, un jeu de danger et de mort, du type Hunger Games. (Bon, vous allez voir que mon idée a légèrement dévier de la commande, mais elle a aimé quand même, grand bien m'en fasse.)

**Note 3 :** Si vous préférez ou aimeriez le lire en version Ziall, n'hésitez pas à me demandez :)

* * *

><p>Mourir, mourir… Mourir, ce n'est rien. Commence donc par vivre. C'est beaucoup moins drôle, et largement plus long.<p>

.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus rien n'allait. Le monde était parti en cacahuètes, sans prévenir. Sans laisser d'indice, sans aider. Tout avait changé, progressivement, piégeant sournoisement la population. La vie continuant dans son train-train quotidien, sans se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose c'était passé, dans l'ombre, vicieusement, silencieusement. Ils avaient été colonisés. Une grande partie de la Terre était soumise aux Antarèsiens.

Stiles appartenait à cette partie.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il serait aujourd'hui. S'il était resté en Angleterre. Si son père n'avait pas été muté à New York lorsqu'il avait 8 ans. Aurait-il été différent ? Plus fort ? Plus méchant ? Plus beau ? C'était des questions sans réponses. Mais s'il savait bien une chose, c'est qu'il serait devenu un rebelle, un résistant.

Les pays d'Europe s'étaient révélés des pays bien plus malin que les autres. Ils avaient su détecter à temps le changement dans leurs peuples, et avaient agit en conséquences. Tuant les colonisateurs les uns après les autres, certains allaient même jusqu'à devenir des taupes. Entrant dans le cercles des Antarèsiens afin d'avoir plus d'information. De comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

L'Amérique, et plus précisément les Etats Unis, n'avait rien vu, et la Chine non plus. Première et deuxième puissance mondiale, paraît-il. La bonne blague… Ils s'étaient fait colonisés en moins de deux. Tout comme le reste de l'Amérique, L'Australie, L'Asie, et quasiment toute l'Afrique.

La Nouvelle-Zélande faisait parti des résistants. Tout le monde se demandait comment c'était possible. Après tout, elle était perdue dans l'eau au milieu des pays colonisés, mais elle tenait bon, tout comme les iles du pacifiques. Ces dernières étaient un mystère complet ! Après tout, ce n'était que de petit bout de terre, avec 4 péquenots plantés dessus. Mais Stiles avait son hypothèse, peut-être fausse, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ces iles avaient pendant longtemps été cannibale… Même si aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas, il se demandait jusqu'à quel point les Antarèsiens n'en avaient pas eu peur… Stiles supposait que les habitants des iles en avaient joué quand la rumeur de « colonisation du monde » avait été entendue. Le tour était joué !

Donc, la Nouvelle-Zélande, les iles du pacifiques, l'Europe (constitué de 29 pays et quelques petites royauté), la Russie, le Maroc, l'Algérie, la Tunisie, la Lybie et l'Egypte avaient combattu, et gagné. Les autres étaient entre les mains des habitants de Antarès.

De ce qu'en savait Stiles, et il avait fait pas mal de recherche avant d'être enfermé, Antarès était une planète 700 fois plus grosse que le soleil. Elle était située à 520 années-lumière de la Terre. Elle était simplement entourée de gaz et souvent comparé au Soleil, rendant Stiles assez perplexe quand à la vie possible sur la planète. Mais tout ça, c'était nos déductions d'humain situé à 520 années-lumière d'Antarès. Pour les terriens, Antarès appartenait à la constellation du Scorpion. Ironique, lorsqu'on sait que cette sale bestiole peut vous tuer. Tout comme était en train de le faire les Antarèsiens. Cette planète était la plus brillante de la constellation, formant le « thorax » du Scorpion avec deux autres étoiles.

Le gringalet se souvenait parfaitement de ses recherches, ainsi que des croyances dans l'antiquité. « En grec ancien Αντάρης (anti-Arès) veut dire « Rival de Arès » où Arès désigne Mars, le dieu de la guerre dans la mythologie de la Rome antique, ou « l'Égal de Mars ».

Ce nom d'« anti-mars » viendrait du fait que la constellation du Scorpion aux IVe et IIIe millénaires avant J.-C. correspondait alors à l'équinoxe d'automne (et serait en opposition à celui du point vernal, au printemps, représenté par le mois de mars). Pour les peuples du Pacifique (Austronésiens), la saison d'Antarès correspond à la belle saison et dure de fin avril à fin octobre. L'étymologie populaire prétend parfois que l'étoile devrait son appellation à sa couleur rouge similaire à celle de la planète Mars.

Le nom arabe d'Antarès, _Qalb al aqrab_ (قلب العقرب), signifie « le cœur du scorpion », nom qui a été latinisé au Moyen Âge.

Antarès est une des quatre « étoiles royales » remarquées par les Perses il y a environ 5 000 ans. »

Ouai… Vous voyez le genre. Grande planète, longtemps idolâtré par la Terre. Et après, ça s'étonne d'être colonisé… C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

En ce qui concernait les colonisateurs eux-mêmes, c'était une autre affaire. Stiles ne pouvait pas être sur de ce qu'il savait. Ce n'était que des rumeurs.

Une chose dont il était sur, c'est que morphologiquement, les Antarèsiens étaient comme les humains. Deux bras, deux jambes, un torse, des seins pour les femmes, deux yeux, deux oreilles, un nez, une bouche, des cheveux (ou non, eux aussi avaient des chauves), des ethnies différentes, bref physiquement, ils étaient humains… La seule différence était leur symbole sur la peau. Les Antarèsiens avaient tous des tatouages… Ils naissaient avec, à priori. Mais cela n'aidait pas vraiment, étant donné que la moitié de la planète étaient tatoué. Vous voyez le problème ?

Après… c'était des rumeurs. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient immortels, qu'ils arrêtaient de vieillir à 20 ans. D'autres disaient qu'ils mouraient quand ils le souhaitaient. Déclenchant leur vieillissement. Il paraissait qu'ils avaient le sang pailleté. De la même couleur que les humains, rouge, mais avec des paillettes. Qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs. Vrai ou non, Stiles en avait rien à branler, sans vouloir vous froisser. Il était condamné, il ne se voilait pas la face. Les Antarèsiens tuaient les humains. A un moment ou un autre, les terriens mouraient sous leurs doigts. Pas mal d'humain étaient des esclaves, mourant par des punitions trop lourde pour leur faible corps. D'autres mouraient durant les jeux… C'était surement ce qu'il y avait de pire : Les jeux des Antarèsiens. Le but était simple : Survivre le plus longtemps possible. Une dizaine de personne étaient lâché dans un quartier réservé au jeu. Le quartier changeait à chaque jeu. Normalement, ce ne devait pas être un bain de sang. Mais tout finissait toujours par dégénérer.

Il y avait deux équipes de 5 personnes, qui avaient des missions à accomplir, toute plus dangereuse les unes que les autres, et surtout, si l'une des équipes croissaient l'autre, alors il fallait essayer de les tuer. En fait on aurait pu faire les règles ainsi :

- Le but est que l'une des deux équipes n'existe plus.

- Accomplir des missions au péril de sa vie, si la mission n'est pas réussit, le plus faible de l'équipe mourra.

- survivre au piège.

Voilà. Seulement, le piège n'était pas toujours celui que l'on croyait. Il y avait les vrais pièges mis en place par les Antarèsiens. Exemple : Tu ouvres une porte qui déclenche une bombe. Mais il y avait aussi le piège de la confiance. En réalité, sur les dix personnes « participant » au jeu, il y avait 8 humains, et 2 Antarèsiens. Ces derniers n'étaient la que pour s'amuser à voir les humains mourir, et à les tuer eux-mêmes. En commençant par les torturer, psychologiquement ou physiquement. Tout dépendait du caractère du tueur. Voilà pourquoi ces jeux étaient de vraie boucherie. Les humains n'ayant pas confiance en leur propre équipe, il s'entretuait, espérant tuer l'Antarèsien. Ce qui n'arrivait que rarement, voire jamais. Les humains qui avaient des tatouages étaient les premiers à mourir, vous vous en doutez.

Stiles habitant en Californie depuis 11 ans, il faisait parti de ses humains prisonniers, esclaves des colonisateurs. Et il avait été choisit pour divertir les Antarèsiens. Il avait été choisit pour être l'un des 8 humains donnés en pâture à ce jeu. Il allait mourir. Surement douloureusement. Torturé lentement, méticuleusement. Où alors, avec de la chance, il mourrait suite à un piège. Bombe, grenade, couteau, arme à feu. Bref, une belle mort, en vue des circonstances. Sa famille et ses amis étaient déjà morts. Alors tout cela lui importait peu. Il espérait seulement que son instinct de survie n'existait plus, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir mourir rapidement…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Stiles ne savait pas trop comment tout cela fonctionnait. De ce qu'il avait entendu, il n'y avait pas de caméra dans ce quartier. Mais pourtant, tout le monde savait qui était le dernier tué, comment il avait été tué, par qui ou quoi.

Tout le monde savait où en était chaque équipe.

Tout le monde savait qui était l'Antarèsien de chaque camp.

Tout le monde savait quelle était la mission donnée et où chaque équipe en était. Bref, ils savaient tous ce qui se passait dans ce quartier. Sauf les principal concerné, bien sur. Sinon, le jeu n'aurait aucun intérêt, n'est-ce-pas ?

Stiles fut emmené dans une camionnette. Elle était blanche et la peinture écaillée. Une vieille bagnole.

Les Antarèsiens était des être tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Ce qui agaçait grandement le gringalet. Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement moche, mais comparé à ces dieux grecs, personne ne faisait le poids. Et c'est drôlement énervant de se sentir comme une merde alors qu'on en est pas une. Enfin si, pour eux, les humains en sont, mais c'est une autre histoire. Les humains leurs sont bien inférieur sur bien des domaines : Le savoir, l'intelligence, la force, la beauté,… En résumé, tout est plus fade chez les humains. Et Stiles le reconnaissait volontiers. Mais ils étaient comme ils étaient, on ne pourrait pas les changer.

- On est arrivé. Murmura un Antarèsien nommé Isaac. Obéit, et tu entreras entier dans l'arène.

Stiles se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Quel intérêt ? Il était un homme mort, de toute façon. Alors qu'il soit manchot ne le perturbait pas, au contraire, il serait la première cible, le premier éliminé, comme ça.

Il lâcha un léger soupire, se leva et suivit le bouclé sans discuter. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble délabré. Stiles les soupçonnait de toujours choisir des quartiers dégueulasses pour augmenter la peur des humains. Ce qui devait marcher. Car même Stiles qui acceptait son sort ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. Le stress arrivait au galop. C'était stupide, mais on ne contrôle pas les réactions du corps, malheureusement.

- Voilà la salle de bain, prend une douche. Les vêtements propres sont ici. Indiqua Isaac en montrant un placard en bois vernis. Et je te conseillerais de prendre une petite douche froide à la fin, tu en auras besoin. Ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Le gringalet hocha la tête, indécis qu'en au conseil donné. Il verrait sous la douche.

- Tu sais parler ? S'interrogea le bouclé.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Cette réaction pouvait le mettre en danger, il le savait. Mais de toute façon sa fin était proche. D'ailleurs, il vit bien que Isaac avait réagit. Mais pas de la manière qu'il s'y attendait. Le bouclé paraissait surpris.

- Oui, je sais parler. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Alors pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

- Quel est l'intérêt ? Ce que je pense n'a que peu d'importance pour vous, je suis un humain.

Le visage du bouclé se décomposa. Une légère tristesse traversa ses traits. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un humain comme… _ça_ !

Il était fataliste, il acceptait son sort. ça, Isaac en avait déjà vu, mais en général ces humains là pleuraient, essayaient de se pendre avant, ou étaient en colère. Mais ce grand brun paraissait si… Normal ? Oui, c'était cela. Il allait mourir, mais agissait comme si dans un mois, il pourrait aller voir des amis à l'autre bout du pays. C'était assez déconcertant. Et surtout, il connaissait mieux les Antarèsiens qu'ils ne le pensaient. C'était le pouvoir du bouclé. Ils ne lisaient pas dans les pensées, mais ils savaient lorsque quelqu'un mentait, tout comme il savait si quelqu'un avait raison sur son jugement. Hors, le jugement de Stiles sur eux était vrai. Cela signifiait qu'il avait une vision bien précise de leur espèce. Qu'il les avait observés. Mais surtout, qu'il avait cherché à les comprendre. Vraiment très perturbant.

Pour une fois qu'un humain visait juste… Il allait mourir.

Isaac grimaça à cette pensé.

Comment cet humain pouvait-il être si gentil ? Car pour viser aussi juste sur leur compte, cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait aussi les bon coté des Antarèsiens. Mais ils étaient des colonisateurs, bon sang ! Comment pouvait-on penser ainsi ?

- Et bien certain humain mériterait peut-être un peu plus d'intérêt que les autres. Soupira le bouclé.

Le gringalet haussa les épaules. Peut-être. Mais cela ne changeait rien.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un mal de crane abominable le lança. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, seul le plafond noircit par la poussière lui fit face. Il papillonna des yeux, essayant de se réveiller. Il était sonné. Stiles avait l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur s'amusait à faire des travaux dans sa tête. Plutôt désagréable, comme sensation.

Il était allongé sur un vieux canapé élimé. Deux personnes le fixaient, et deux autres étaient encore en train de dormir. L'un sur une couverture à même le sol, l'autre sur des coussins posés sur une table. _Il y était_. L'avait-on drogué ? Ou simplement assommé ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait pris sa douche, s'était habillé, et puis plus rien. Nada. Trou noir. Et le voilà dans « l'arène ».

Il se releva lentement. Essayant de chasser son maux de tête. Il releva les yeux vers les deux personnes réveillées. Un haut le cœur l'enveloppa subitement. Merde ! Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là, putain de merde. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement en l'imaginant entre les mains des Antarèsiens. Elle devait avoir quoi, 6 ans ? Elle serait la première tuée, réalisa-t-il soudain.

- Bonjour. Murmura-t-il.

La gamine s'approcha doucement, lui lança un petit sourire, et sauta dans ses bras. Elle lui fessait un câlin… Elle passa sa petite main blanche dans les cheveux de Stiles, admirative.

- J'adore tes cheveux. Gazouilla-t-elle. Tu es beau. Ajouta la petiote dans un murmure.

Fait chier.

Cette petite était adorable.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire. Il allait s'attacher, il se connaissait. Il y était déjà attaché. Cette gamine était si mignonne, comment pouvait-on envisager de la tuer ? Cette petite à la peau blanche, aux cheveux châtains bouclés, descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates. Ses grands yeux bleu-vert, encadrés de longs cils noirs. Ses joues légèrement rougit et sa petite bouche rosé. Elle était belle. Et pure. La était tout le problème. La pureté.

Les Antarèsiens détestaient la pureté chez les humains, tout comme la beauté. Car dans ce cas-ci, ils leur ressemblaient trop. Les Antarèsiens étaient des êtres qui semblaient pur grâce à leur beauté. Les humains pouvait paraître pur parce qu'il l'était, tout simplement. Stiles pensait que les colonisateurs les enviaient. Aucun d'eux n'avaient cette vraie pureté. Leur pureté n'était qu'un leurre, et ils les jalousaient.

- Merci, ma puce. Souffla Stiles en lui embrassant le front.

Cette dernière se laissa allé dans ses bras, et soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

Stiles releva la tête et fixa la deuxième personne. Plus couverte de tatouage, cela allait être difficile. Il pouvait donc être un Antarèsien. Il avait un regard dur, des cheveux noir coupé court, des biceps en acier trempé et des abdominaux en béton. Ce mec ne rigolait pas. C'était clair.

- Je m'appelle Stiles, et toi ?

-Boyd. La gamine t'a adopté, on dirait. Répliqua-t-il avec indifférence.

- Tu sais son nom ?

- Elle ne le connait pas.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Stiles, stupéfait.

- A priori, elle n'en a jamais eu. Ou alors, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Stiles reporta son attention sur la petiote avachit entre ses bras. Elle dormait, insouciante du danger qui la guettait. Stiles enviait son inconscience.

Un gémissement l'enleva à sa contemplation. Quelqu'un venait de se réveiller. Au bruit, cela devait être une femme. Au premier abord, non tatoué. Elle devait être genre femme fatale, auparavant. Brune, grande, surement une latino, de grands yeux, bouche pulpeuse, de belle forme. Bref, un canon.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle dans un gémissement.

- Dans ton futur cercueil. Répliqua Boyd platement.

- On est dans l'arène. Répondit au même moment Stiles.

Le gringalet jeta un regard noir au tatoué. Pas la peine de leur rappeler leur situation. Et puis la gamine n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ca. Aucun d'eux, d'ailleurs.

- L'arène ? Répéta-t-elle. Mais qu'est ce que c'est.

- C'est le jeu des Antarèsiens. Ils appellent ça l'arène.

- Oh.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? L'interrogea Boyd.

- Les rumeurs… Je suppose que certaine sont vrai. Murmura le gringalet.

La femme se leva, et épousseta un peu ses vêtements. Remis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Au fait, je m'appelle Gwladys.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La mission était sur la table de la cuisine. Aller chercher un chaton en haut d'un immeuble. Oui, ça ressemble grandement à une blague, mais non. Stiles avait connu ce quartier. L'immeuble en question était l'un des plus exposé, à découvert. Les ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient plus depuis des années, et les escaliers étaient interminable, et surtout, dangereux. Ils étaient en bois, et avaient été bouffé par les mites avec le temps. D'autant plus qu'il devait désormais être bourrer de piège en tout genre. Un vrai suicide.

La dernière personne c'était réveillé il y a une demi-heure. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Tatoué. Et dépressif. Lui, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Boyd devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, et Gwladys une trentaine. Soit ils n'arrêtaient pas de vieillir à 20 ans, soit c'était Matt l'Antarèsien. Vous savez, le dépressif.

Boyd voulait faire un plan. Il était militaire, a priori. Gwladys voulait foncer dans le tas et Matt préférait se terrer sous un trou. C'était -un peu- le bordel. La gamine restait dans l'ombre de Stiles, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Le gringalet la protégerait aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

- On en a environ pour 4 jours de marche. Il faut donc qu'on bouge aujourd'hui. On va être obligé de faire des pauses pour se reposer, dormir, et éviter de croiser l'autre équipe. On va essayer de se faire un plan de « pause » et on y va ? Ca vous convient ? Déclara Stiles avec calme.

Les autres le regardaient, surpris. Le gringalet était jeune, mais il savait quand parler et quand se taire. Il était intelligent. Peut-être pas autant qu'un Antarèsien, mais il était loin d'être con.

Tout le monde fini par approuver de la tête, et Stiles dessina rapidement le plan du quartier. Calculant rapidement dans sa tête, il choisit les immeubles ou il dormirait chaque jour. Une fois la chose faite, il prévint que tout était prêt.

- J'ai trouvé un sac à dos tout à l'heure. Prenez tout ce que vous trouverez dans la cuisine. Ajouta Boyd.

- Et tout le monde passe par les toilettes avant de partir. Répliqua Stiles.

Dehors, le temps était doux. C'était le printemps. Les quelques arbustes qui avaient survécu à la colonisation étaient verts et certain en fleur. Donnant un peu de gaité à ce lieu lugubre aux yeux des humains piégé ici.

Malheureusement, en sortant de leur immeuble, ils rencontrèrent immédiatement l'autre équipe. Elle-même sortant d'un immeuble voisin. Ca commençait bien…

Stiles prit immédiatement la gamine dans ses bras. Boyd lui lança un regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il les couvrirait. Le gringalet lui en fut affreusement reconnaissant.

L'autre équipe était partie au quart de tour et c'était mis à courir dans leur direction comme des furies. A croire qu'en entrant dans ce quartier, ils avaient perdu toute leur humanité. Ils étaient déjà prêts à les tuer.

Stiles n'attendit pas, et parti dans la direction opposé, suivit de Gwladys, puis de Matt. Boyd était le dernier, les couvrant. De toute façon, il était le plus à même de les défendre. C'était un militaire après tout. Peut-être que c'était lui, l'Antarèsien.

La gamine s'accrochait tellement bien à Stiles que ce dernier ne prenait même pas la peine de la porter. Elle tenait toute seule, ses petit bras et ses petites jambes fermement encerclés autour du brun.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Ils devaient courir, si ce n'était pour lui, c'était pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir sous les mains de l'autre équipe, qui la torturerait peut-être, ou qui laisserait son corps se vider de son sang, lentement.

Courir. Toujours plus vite. Leur vie en dépendait. Il entendait des halètements, l'un d'eux avaient du mal à suivre le rythme.

Il tourna à gauche, courant à en avoir mal au mollet. Putain. Une impasse. Son cœur s'embrassa, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ils étaient fichu. Stiles regarda la gamine, qui, sentant son regard sur elle, se détacha légèrement pour le voir à son tour. Elle était si jeune, si innocente. Non. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il lui embrassa le front rapidement, et chercha un moyen de traverser. Apres tout ce n'était qu'un mur d'environ 2 mètres. Il empila tout se qu'il trouva. Carton, cagette de bois, sac d'ordure. Il souleva la gamine et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le muret, ce qu'elle fit. Elle l'informa qu'il y avait une grosse benne fermée de l'autre coté. Ouf, sauvé ! Stiles grimpa à son tour et sauta sur la benne. Ensuite il récupéra la gamine. Il vit Gwladys apparaître sur le muret alors qu'il commençait à reculer.

Un cri de douleur se fit alors entendre. Stiles reconnu immédiatement Matt. Merde. Pour vu qu'il ne l'ai pas tué.

Mais le temps leur manquait, alors il se détourna du mur, la gamine de nouveau dans ses bras, et se remis à courir, le cœur lourd. Lorsqu'il allait sortir de la rue, il jeta un coup d'œil au mur, et vit Boyd, portant Matt dans ses bras. Soulagé, il suivit Gwladys qui avait pris la tête.

Stiles avait l'impression qu'ils les avaient semé. Ou alors, l'autre équipe avait abandonné. La nuit allait tomber. Il n'était plus très loin de l'immeuble choisit par Stiles. Alors ils accélérèrent le pas. Boyd les avait rattrapé une heure après, Matt inconscient dans ses bras. Ce dernier c'était pris un couteau dans le dos. D'ou son cri. Mais à moins qu'il trouve de quoi le soigner dans l'immeuble, Matt allait mourir de sa blessure. C'était certain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, Boyd posa le blessé par terre, et leur demanda de rester la, le temps qu'il contrôle l'immeuble. Alors Stiles s'appuya contre le mur, bientôt suivit de Gwladys. La journée avait été rude.

- Il était si beau. Soupira la gamine.

- Qui ca ? Demanda gentiment le brun.

- Le garçon brun de l'autre équipe. Chuchota la petiote. Il avait des dessins sur le bras, comme ceux que j'ai sur le bas du dos. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Stiles se raidit en entendant ça. La petite avait des tatouages dans le dos ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le réveil du lendemain fut des plus durs. La petite sanglotait contre son cou, ses petites mains fermement attachées à son T-shirt. Stiles passa un bras autour d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Il lui caressa le dos, lui embrassa le crane à plusieurs reprise, et attendit qu'elle se calme.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma puce ?

- M…Ma…Matt. Il est… est… plein de s…sang. Sanglota-t-elle laborieusement.

Boyd venait d'ouvrir les yeux et fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles de la petiote. Gwladys dormait toujours. Il soupira longtemps, comme pour se donner du courage, ou pour faire partir le stress. A vous de voir. Il se leva, et voulu donner la gamine a Boyd, mais elle resserra sa prise autour du brun, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle voulait rester avec lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'appartement qu'ils avaient choisit hier soir. Il était aux cinquièmes étages sur 8, et avait pris un petit appartement étrangement moderne dans ce quartier pourri. Ils avaient installé Matt sur le lit, Gwladys dormait sur le canapé, Stiles et Boyd avait dormi par terre, sur des couvertures, et la petite avait dormi sur le torse du gringalet.

Avant d'entrer, il demanda à la gamine de fermer les yeux et de penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Elle lui obéit aussitôt. Stiles entra dans la chambre. Et le spectacle était effrayant. Le lit était imbibé de sang. Matt n'était plus sous, mais sur les couvertures. Ses vêtements étaient déchiré et laissaient voir des entailles dans sa chair. Ses bras, son torse, ses jambes, il était coupé de partout. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer. Les mains de Matt étaient ensanglantées. Il manquait le petit doigt à sa main gauche, et tous ses doigt étaient bleu. Le brun était mal, une envie de vomir le submergea. Il inspira fortement, essayant de se contrôler. C'était tout simplement horrible. Le sang, partout, tellement de sang… Et cette odeur nauséabonde.

Matt avait les cheveux désordonné, sa lèvre inférieur était coupé, et sa bouche enflé. Sans parler des bleus jonché ici et là sur son corps. Mais surtout autour de ses yeux, témoignage de coup de point. Il avait été torturé. Salement.

Stiles était nauséeux. Il n'avait rien entendu. Strictement rien. Comment était-ce possible. La culpabilité et la peur s'emparèrent de lui, le dévorant lentement.

- Il a été déplacé. Déclara Boyd derrière lui. On l'a emmené ailleurs pour lui faire ça. Puis on la remit à sa place.

La peur bouffa entièrement le brun. Le tueur ne pouvait être qu'un Antarèsien. Soit Boyd, soit Gwladys. Ou alors c'était celui de l'autre équipe ? Mon dieu, ca aurait pu être lui, ou la petite, pensa ensuite Stiles. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir la gamine ainsi.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce de malheur. L'air devenait étouffant. Le corps de Matt resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Tout comme dans l'esprit de la petite. En se tournant pour ressortir, il sentit quelque chose sous sa chaussure. L'odeur de mort lui embrouillait tellement l'esprit qu'il mit quelque seconde à comprendre sur quoi il venait de marcher.

Des ongles.

Des ongles de mains, et tellement nombreux que Stiles savaient que ces 10 doigts y étaient passé. On avait arraché les ongles de Matt. Inconsciemment, Stiles enlaça ses mains.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Gwladys était en train de s'étirer.

- Alors, comment va Matt ? Demanda-t-elle pour s'informer.

- Il est mort.

- Ca devait arriver. Grimaça-t-elle.

- Il a été torturé. Ajouta Stiles, l'observant.

Alors, elle ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le reste de la journée fut pénible. Ils devaient continuer leur chemin, laissant le corps sanglant de Matt derrière eux. Sans l'enterrer. Sans lui rentre un dernier hommage d'une façon respectable. La douleur était là, flottant autour de Stiles. Tout comme l'effroi. Qui serait le prochain ? Jusqu'à quel point Matt avait eu mal ? Pendant combien de temps était-il rester conscient avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur ? Avait-il prier, supplié, crié ? Le brun se torturait l'esprit avec tout ça. Il savait que c'était l'effet escompter. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison à avoir remis le corps au même endroit. On voulait les tourmenter. En ce qui concernait Stiles, c'était réussit. Il ne pensait qu'a ça. Et s'il avait été la ? Peut-être aurait-il pu aider… Le sauver.

Stiles était trop gentil. Il pensait aux autres avant lui. Et il s'attachait trop vite. Il se mettait toujours à la place des autres pour les comprendre. Ce qui avait pour effet qu'il les comprenait toujours, même quand ces derniers avaient tord. Il n'en voulait jamais à personne. Voilà pourquoi il ne haïssait pas les Antarèsiens. Non, il ne les détestait pas, même après avoir vu ce carnage. Il savait qu'ils avaient aussi un bon coté. Et ils avaient leur défaut, comme les humains. Les Antarèsiens les tuaient, à cause de leur défaut. Tout comme les humains s'entre-tuaient avant par des guerres.

Ils avaient marché toute la journée, dans un silence pesant. Ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin les avait sacrement refroidi.

Stiles s'interrogeait. Qui était l'Antarèsien dans son équipe ? Boyd avait des tatouages, mais Gwladys aussi. Il les avait remarqué ce matin lorsqu'elle s'étirait. Ils étaient cachés sous son T-shirt, mais elle en avait. Tout comme la gamine. Stiles était indécis quand à cette dernière. Lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls, le brun avait examiné le dos de la petite. Ses dessins étaient… Différents. Stiles était persuadé qu'elle était née avec. Mais pourtant elle possédait une telle pureté que le gringalet avait du mal à l'imaginer Antarèsienne. Et pourtant, ses tatouages ne trompaient pas. Soit la petiote jouait bien la comédie, soit on voulait se débarrasser d'elle. Les deux hypothèses étaient effrayantes, aux yeux du brun.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose était sure. Il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. La peur le rongerait de toute part. Délicieusement.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Stiles avait décidé de prendre l'air. Ils étaient rentrés dans l'immeuble « du jour » i heures. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Des qu'il fermait les yeux, des images de Matt défilaient devant ses yeux, le hantant.

A peine sorti, il fut plaqué contre un mur. Avec une telle violente, mais surtout, une telle force, qu'il comprit que son heure était venue. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un Antarèsien. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la suite.

- Tu es si pur. Murmura une belle voix d'homme à son oreille.

Stiles inspira doucement. L'odeur était plaisante, il l'aimait déjà. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, attendant le premier coup. Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. A la place, il sentit un souffle sur son visage, puis sur sa nuque. Des lèvres embrassèrent tendrement son cou. Stiles se sentit frissonner à ce contact. Foutu corps qui réagissait sans sa permission. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, qui le maintenaient contre le mur, passèrent sous son T-shirt, caressant la peau de son ventre. A ce touché, quelque peu intime, il arrêta de respirer.

- Respire, _càtilys_. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Stiles inspira, obéissant à l'inconnu. Il sentait toujours le souffle de l'autre contre sa gorge, et lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide chatouiller cet endroit, un gémissement lui échappa. Merde, le désir arrivait.

Un bruit les interrompit. Quelqu'un venait de sortir. Quelque seconde plus tard, Stiles était libre. Son corps ne subissait plus la pression de l'inconnu. Ils parlèrent en Antarèsien. Leur voix changeait de ton lorsqu'ils parlaient dans leur langue maternelle. Stiles avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui était l'ennemie dans son équipe. Le reste du parcours, du moins s'il survivait, deviendrait angoissant. Il passerait son temps à surveiller cette personne, de peur qu'elle ne les tue à tout moment.

Ils se disputaient, Stiles en était persuadé. La tension était palpable. Il la ressentait d'autant plus les yeux fermés. Il entendu un cri de douleur. Automatiquement il fit un pas vers ce son, avant de s'arrêter net. S'il voulait intervenir, il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Mauvaise idée.

Mais déjà le silence était revenu. Stiles attendit un peu, mais rien. Alors il ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva face à un visage si beau qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Peut-être avait-il réussit à s'endormir, finalement.

Cet homme était un dieu grec.

- Avais-tu réellement l'intention d'intervenir, _càtilys_ ?

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, gêner.

- Je crois. Murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Le questionna l'Antarèsien, réellement curieux.

- Cette personne souffrait.

- Cette personne ? Répéta l'inconnu. Et alors, elle n'est pas de ton espèce. Ajouta-t-il calmement.

- Qu'est ce que cela change ? Répliqua froidement le gringalet.

- Attend, tu aurais aidé un Antarèsien ? S'exclama l'inconnu, stupéfait.

- Non. J'aurais aidé quelqu'un qui souffre.

- Tu es bien plus pur que je ne le pensais. Soupira l'apollon. Si tu savais comme tu m'attires. Encore plus maintenant.

L'inconnu poussa doucement Stiles et le plaqua contre le mur. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement un long moment, avant que l'inconnu ne finisse par s'emparer des lèvres du brun. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à électriser Stiles de la tête au pied.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Derek.

Puis il disparu sous les yeux perdu du gringalet.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Stiles dormit peu. Bizarrement, il avait une trouille bleue que l'Antarèsien de son équipe ne se venge de l'interaction d'hier sur lui. Etonnant n'est ce pas ? Apres tout, les deux Antarèsiens c'étaient disputé, plutôt violemment. Et puis, bien entendu, il y avait les flash-back du corps sans vie de Matt. Du rouge, partout, troublant son subconscient. Dans ces moments là, son corps était contrôlé par la panique. Il ne voulait pas être le prochain. Etre torturé ainsi était ignoble. Et il se détestait pour réagir de la sorte. Son instinct de survie avait pris la relève, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Quel était l'intérêt d'essayer de rester en vie lorsque vos chances sont jeter aux orties, piétiner et couper en morceau ? C'était absurde.

Ils entamaient leur troisième journée, lentement mais surement. Elle fut des plus calme. La gamine avait passé sa journée dans les bras de Stiles, pour ne pas changer les habitudes…

- Stiles, Tu crois que… que Matt souffre encore ? Demanda la petite à son oreille.

- Non, ma puce. Répondit doucement le brun. Il ne souffre plus. Il est là-haut, dans le ciel, et il nous surveille, peut-être même qu'il nous protège.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui ma puce, j'en suis sur.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble, la fatigue les submergeait. Ils s'endormirent, tous, sans exception. Mais d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient récupérer le chaton, mais Boyd s'opposait fermement à ce que Stiles et la gamine viennent. Trop dangereux. Mais il oubliait que quelque soit le lieu, dans ce quartier, le danger rodait. A vrai dire il y avait même un tueur qui se baladait avec eux, alors…

Mais rien à faire. Stiles finit par abdiquer, sous le regard mécontent de Gwladys. Cette dernière trouvait l'idée stupide. Se séparer, c'était forcement retrouver des morts, d'un coté ou de l'autre. Et voir la gamine désossée ne fessait pas partie de ses plus grands rêves.

Stiles était anxieux à l'idée d'être seul, car la petite n'était pas une personne adulte. C'était donc une charge. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à cet Antarèsien. Que faire s'il revenait ? Stiles avait peur de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une erreur, la vie de la petiote était entre ses mains. Mais son corps le trahissait. Il le désirait. C'était énervant, mais pas insensé. Les Antarèsiens étaient connu pour leur beauté à coupé le souffle. De vrai Néphilim.

- Tu penses à moi ? C'est adorable. Murmura Derek, venant d'apparaître.

- Un Labrador, c'est adorable. Grogna Stiles, bougon.

- Susceptible ? S'amusa le barbu. Tu sais, ce que je fais est interdit. Chuchota-il ensuite.

- Et que fais-tu ? Demanda Stiles, légèrement exaspéré.

- Te côtoyer comme mon égal, et non te tuer comme le pauvre humain que tu es. Soupira L'Antarèsien.

Stiles resta silencieux. Que répondre à cela ?

- Mais je n'y peux rien. Tu m'attires. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, nous sommes surveillé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais une solution. Si j'échoue, tu mourras.

- Je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que tu dis, mais dans tout les cas, je mourrai. Répliqua le gringalet, sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses. Roucoula l'apollon.

- Quelles choses sé…

L'Antarèsien ne c'était pas gêné, s'emparant des lèvres de Stiles avec passion. Le gringalet se sentait fondre sous son emprise. Les lèvres de Derek était douce, chaude et très demandeuse. Stiles répondait, se laissant allé sous le touché apaisant de son amant.

Le barbu finit par lâché ses lèvres devenu rouge sous trop de baisé, et alla attaquer ce cou délicat que possédait l'humain. Il y déposa une nuée de baisé, faisant frissonner Stiles. Puis il posa ses lèvres avec plus d'insistance, avant d'y inviter sa langue. Caressant cette peau si sensible.

Sous le contact humide, Stiles ne put contenir un soupir de plaisir. Un petit gémissement fini même par sortir, bien contre sa volonté.

Il était à sa merci. Son corps tout entier réagissait à ces caresses, allant même jusqu'a en réclamer plus. Ses mains entourèrent la nuque du barbu, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Son ventre se contractait sous le désir brulant de toutes ces sensations.

Derek remonta alors et s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres du brun, allant même jusqu'à rencontrer la langue de son partenaire. Le baisé était enflammé. Stiles n'avait jamais été embrassé de la sorte. Pour lui, une telle passion n'existait qu'au cinéma.

- Je trouverais une solution, _càtilys._

Puis il disparu pour la seconde fois, sans que Stiles ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu le trouves beau, sinon, ta bouche n'aurait pas été sur la sienne. Gloussa la gamine.

- Tu nous as vu ?

- Il est trop beau. Dit, tu crois qu'il voudrait bien être mon amoureux ? C'est déjà ton amoureux, c'est ça ? J'aimerais bien avoir un amoureux. Tu crois que je suis un monstre ?

Stiles contempla la gamine, ahurie. Elle passait du coq à l'âne comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Et ses propos était si déroutant, ses questionnement si sombre…

- Non, ce n'est pas mon amoureux, et tu auras un amoureux, un jour.

Stiles se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir dit cela. Ils étaient ici pour mourir. Elle n'aurait probablement jamais d'amoureux, ne connaitrait jamais l'amour.

Le brun fut peiné pour elle.

- Mais pourquoi penses-tu être un monstre ?

- Parce qu'on m'a toujours dit que j'étais une erreur de la nature, une bâtarde.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux. Une bâtarde. Mais oui, c'était ça ! Voilà ce qu'était cette gamine. Elle était le fruit d'une humaine et d'un Antarèsien, d'ou ses tatouages et sa pureté. Elle n'était pas voulue, et elle était la preuve que les deux races pouvaient cohabiter. Pouvait s'aimer… Elle était ici pour cette raison. Il fallait qu'elle meurt.

- Mais non ma puce, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es belle comme un cœur, et tu représentes l'espoir.

- Tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, les joues rosies d'un certain plaisir.

- Oui je le pense, ma puce. Dit moi, tu as bien des parents. Que sont-ils devenus ?

La petiote se mordilla la lèvre, indécise. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de cela. Mais le gringalet était si gentil avec elle.

Elle le considérait comme un grand frère, quelqu'un avec qui elle était en sécurité, en qui elle avait confiance. Il était doux. L'appelant « ma puce », seule sa mère lui donnait des surnoms. Il lui démêlait les cheveux le soir, les tressait le matin. Lui caressait les joues avant qu'elle s'endorme. Lui délivrait des bisous. La rassurait. La grondait quand elle disparaît de sa vue.

Il était là, tout simplement. Il s'occupait d'elle, comme si elle était de sa famille.

- Mon papa est mort, et ma maman, je ne sais pas. Elle est devenu servante d'un méchant garçon. Il était beau, mais pas autant que celui qui t'a embrassé. Il m'a interdit de parler de papa et maman, alors faut pas que tu le répète. Sinon, je vais être punie. C'est lui qui a tué papa. Il m'a dit que papa était un vilain garçon qui avait fait de mauvaise chose, et qu'il méritait son sort. Puis il m'a frappé, j'étais un monstre, et c'était à cause de moi si papa était plus la. C'est moi, la mauvaise chose. Chuchota-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Chuuuut, ma puce. T'es pas un monstre, et c'est pas de ta faute si ton papa est plus la.

- Je crois que ma maman est morte aussi. Pleura-t-elle, se laissant aller sur le brun.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? L'interrogea Stiles, le cœur brisé.

- Je le sens. Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les relations entre humains et Antarèsien étaient donc interdites. Pas très étonnant. Pourquoi s'abaisser à aimer des humains ? Cette espèce qui c'est laissé coloniser…

L'équipe de Stiles avait réussit la mission. Boyd avait la joue droite coupé. L'autre équipe n'étais pas la, mais piège dans l'immeuble avait été nombreux. Monter un escalier démoli c'était avéré encore plus compliqué lorsque des couteaux sortait des murs, ou que certain explosait sous un touché trop sensible. Heureusement, Boyd avait été intelligent. Ayant anticipé les pièges, il avait évité le pire. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu un des couteaux se diriger droit vers lui et l'avait évité à la dernière seconde, lui laissant malgré tout un souvenir sur la joue. Gwladys, elle, était revenu sans dommage. Elle c'était planqué comme une poule mouillé d'après Boyd.

Cette victoire signifiait deux choses. L'autre équipe aurait un mort dans la nuit, et désormais il avait un chaton avec eux. Comme s'il pouvait se permettre de s'en occuper. Mais il était trop tard, la gamine l'avait adopté. Terreur. C'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Et il lui allait à ravir !

* * *

><p>.<p>

3 jours passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Enfin, Terreur se donnait à cœur joie pour les emmerder, essayant de s'enfuir, et mettant les appart' sans dessus dessous. Il était même jaloux de Stiles qui était trop proche de sa nouvelle maitresse. Mais à part ce petit garnement, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La nouvelle mission était apparu, et elle était loin d'être plaisante : Trouver l'Antarèsien de votre équipe et essayer de le tuer.

Il ne devait pas y avoir assez de mort à leurs gouts…

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Si les autres découvraient les tatouages de la gamine, il allait la tuer sans hésiter. Mais cette pauvre gosse n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était une orpheline sans défense.

- Ca ne peut pas être Stiles. Déclara Gwladys.

- Ni la petite. Enchaina Boyd.

- Il ne reste que nous deux. Soupira la femme.

Stiles les fixait, surpris. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sur que ce n'était pas lui ? Il pouvait avoir des tatouages cachés, comme la petiote.

- Juste par curiosité, pourquoi pas moi ? Ou la petite ?

- Trop pur ! Répliquèrent en même temps Gwladys et le militaire.

- Heu d'accord.

Cela faisait 4 heures qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Stiles soupira, tout ça était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tout cela allait finir dans une bagarre sans nom. Stiles ne voulait pas voir cela. Il emmena donc la petite et son chaton, et il s'enferma dans la chambre. La nuit était en train d'arriver. Alors autant en profiter. La chambre était un point stratégique. Le lit !

* * *

><p>.<p>

C'était tard, à 3 ou 4 heures du matin que tout se joua. La petite dormait à point fermé dans le coté droit du lit double, son chaton en boule sur une partie de l'oreiller.

La chambre était dans un noir quasi complet, ne permettant plus de voir les meubles ou la couleur bordeaux du papier peint.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à dormir, alors il s'était levé, prêt à sortir de la chambre. Seulement deux bras l'en empêchèrent, le ramenant contre un corps. Stiles aimait être dans ces bras musclé et puissant, alors il se laissa faire sans résister. Son dos se colla au torse de l'Antarèsien. Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent sous son débardeur et vinrent caresser son ventre. Le gringalet sentie son ventre se contracter délicieusement, et la chaire de poule l'envahie. Bon dieu qu'il aimait ça.

Mais une idée des plus désagréable vint déranger se moment parfait. Et si cela faisait partie du jeu ? Et si Derek s'amusait de ses réactions. Peut-être était-ce une autre forme de torture. Moral. Jouant des sentiments des humains. Stiles en frissonna d'effroi. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la mort de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été violé, puis tué, sous les yeux impuissant du brun. Ils s'étaient amusé avec elle, avaient joué de ses sentiments, et avez bousillé sa pureté. Elle était vierge. Et Stiles était resté caché, il lui avait promis…

- Ce soir, on part, _càtilys_. Murmura Derek. Il est hors de question que tu restes une minute de plus ici. Je veux que tu deviennes mon compagnon. Ronronna-t-il.

Stiles frissonna. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Partir ? Compagnon ? Le brun ne comprenait définitivement rien à tout ce charabia.

- Je reste avec la petite. Annonça Stiles. Et le chat. Ajouta-t-il.

- Très bien, _càtilys_. Ils viennent avec nous. Ca va un peu compliquer les choses, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, la preuve, j'enfreint déjà les règles pour toi, _càtilys._

- Et je peux savoir ou on va. Et si je ne voulais pas ? Tu comptes me tuer ?

- Càtilys, on sait tout les deux qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. J'ai tellement envie de toi que s'en est de la torture. Et c'est réciproque. Chuchota le barbu à l'oreille du brun. Je ne veux pas te tuer, ou alors pas au sens littéral du terme. Roucoula-t-il. C'est parti.

Avant que Stiles ait tout assimilé, il se trouvait déjà dans un autre lieu. Toujours dans les bras de son adonis, mais la chambre était bien plus luxueuse. Stiles était émerveillé devant tant de beauté. Les murs étaient de couleur vert amande, et les rideaux étaient chocolats. Le lustre brillait de mille feu, jonché au milieu de la pièce, tout de cristal vêtu.

Le lit double était immense, au moins 200x200. Dans on sait qu'un lit double standard fait 140x200, ca fait rêver. C'était un lit baldaquin, les rideaux chocolat étaient attachés laissant voir le lit à la couverture verte, et aux cousins chocolat, sauf deux vert, mis en évidence sur les autres. Une gigantesque télé écran plat était accrochée au mur en face du lit, et des petites tables de nuit avec lampes chocolat encadraient ce dernier. Une glace de la taille du lit surplombait le matelas. Et la baie vitrée donnait sur la plage, un fauteuil posé à la gauche de cette dernière. Un bureau avec bouquet de fleur était collé au mur à la droite de la baie vitrée.

Cette chambre était somptueuse.

Stiles reconnu l'Antarèsien d'avant ses yeux, planté au milieu de la pièce. Le gringalet fronça les sourcils, sous le sourire bienveillant du bouclé.

- Je vais chercher la petite et le chat, je reviens.

Déjà, Derek avait disparu, laissant un vide affreux autour du brun.

- Je t'avais dit que tu valais le coup. Lui dit le bouclé.

- Faux. Tu as dit que certain le méritait. Répliqua Stiles, méfiant.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est à toi que je faisais allusion. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation. Ce que fait Derek est interdit.

- A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas trop sa motivation.

Le bouclé dévisagea Stiles, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Effectivement, il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Cet humain était différent, en avait-il conscience ?

Derek réapparu le visage troublé, la petiote dans ses bras et le chaton sur le ventre de celle-ci.

- Tu savais ? Demanda le barbu, s'adressant à Stiles.

- C'est elle qui m'a montré. Au début j'ai pensé qu'elle l'était à part entière, mais elle a fini par me parler de son passé. Elle est unique. Murmura Stiles, attendri par la petite bouille endormi sur le bras de Derek.

- Et tu l'as protégé quand même. Mais elle te mettait en danger. Gronda son apollon.

- On peut m'expliquer. Intervint Isaac.

- Oh, je t'en pris, ce n'est qu'une gamine. Grogna le gringalet.

Stiles vit Derek inspirer grandement, comme pour essayer de se calmer. Stile souriait, ce mec était foutrement sexy, même lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Isaac, récupère là. Personne ne doit la voir, compris ? Ordonna Derek.

Le bouclé hocha la tête, pris la petite et son chaton, et s'éclipsa.

Le tatoué s'approcha lentement, lui enserra la taille du gringalet d'un bras, et de l'autre il câlina sa joue.

- Si quelqu'un tombe sur elle, elle va être exécuté. Elle ne devrait même pas exister. Soupira Derek.

- Pourquoi ? Gronda Stiles. Parce qu'elle a une part d'humain en elle !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es humain, et je veux te connaître, je veux tellement de chose venant de toi, _càtilys_. Mais, pour notre espèce, c'est interdit. Alors avoir un enfant, c'est avoir transgresser les règles à un point inimaginable.

Le brun ne répondit rien, profitant des caresses de l'apollon. Derek embrassa tendrement la joue de son humain, puis le dirigea vers le lit. Une fois tout les deux allongé, le barbu rapprocha Stiles de lui, afin que celui-ci pose sa tête sur son torse, ce qu'il finit par faire sous l'insistance de l'Antarèsien.

- Je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Parle moi de toi, _càtilys_.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pose moi des questions.

C'est ainsi que Stiles se mit à parler de son enfance en Angleterre, puis à New York. Il parla de sa mère et de sa façon de cuisiner, de son père et ses idées farfelu, de son frère et de leur complicité, des quatre cents coup qu'il avait fait avec sa meilleure amie. Puis Derek aborda des sujets plus lourds, comme son point de vue sur la venue des Antarèsien, ce qu'il avait ressentie, combien de personne il avait perdu. Ce qu'il pensait des colonisateurs et pourquoi.

- Tu dois savoir quelque chose, Stiles. J'ai décidé de te sauver, mais rien n'est fait. Ils vont te chercher. Et puis tu restes un humain, tu ne peux pas te balader comme tu le veux ici. Tu serais en danger. Je te présenterais comme mon esclave personnel, il faudra jouer le jeu, mais je te promets de ne pas en abuser.

- Esclave. Répéta Stiles. Je suppose que c'est nécessaire, mais pourquoi.

Derek se mit à caresser les cheveux du brun, d'un geste tendre, limite amoureux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu m'attires. Notre espèce le sait tout de suite lorsque c'est la bonne personne, car tout est amplifié, à commencer par le désir. Et crois-moi je te désir à un point inimaginable, c'en est douloureux.

- Est ce que… Est ce que ca me change du coup ? Je veux dire, est ce que cela va me forcer à te désirer, t'… t'aimer ? Questionna timidement Stiles, le rouge aux joues.

- Non, pas du tout, _càtilys_. C'est juste réciproque, c'est une facette de la magie. Elle fait en sorte de trouver des personnes compatibles.

Derek bougea et se mit au dessus du brun, avant de s'emparer de ses douces lèvres. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, laissant le désir les envahir, les consumer. Stiles avait des papillons dans le ventre. C'était si plaisant. Se sentir désirer était la plus belle des sensations. Le gringalet répondit à chacun des baiser enflammé du barbu, allant même jusqu'a demander l'accès à cette divine bouche. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec plus de tendresse.

Les mains de Derek vinrent chatouillé ses hanches, vicieusement.

- J'ai envie de toi. Murmura l'Antarèsien à l'oreille de son amant.

- Je… Je ne suis pas sur de…

- Je ne te forcerais à rien, _càtilys_. Le coupa Derek.

Alors, avec lenteur, le barbu enleva le débardeur du brun, et admira le torse offert à lui. Il était si beau. Il dispersa des baisers un peu partout sur son torse. Puis Derek massa l'un de ses tétons. Le gringalet ne put retenir un doux gémissement.

L'Antaèsien souffla chaudement sur son téton, libérant de nouveau gémissements de désir de la part de Stiles. Derek s'abaissa alors et fit glissé sa langue sur le bourgeon devenu sensible. Il le titilla, fessant haleté l'humain. Puis il entoura le téton de ses lèvres, le suçant délicatement, le prenant même entre ses dents de temps en temps. Stiles ne savait plus d'ou donner de la tête et Derek souriait contre sa peau de voir cette réaction.

Il lui administra le même traitement sur l'autre coté, lui soutirant de doux gémissements. Il finit par abandonner les tétons devenus plus rouge, et suça la peau de son ventre pale, laissant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Tendrement, il déboutonna le pantalon de l'humain et le fit glisser sur ses jambes. Une bosse déformait le boxer du gringalet, rendant Derek encore plus fou de désir. Ce dernier le caressa à travers le sous-vêtement, fessant gémir de plus belle son amant. Ne pouvant plus attendre d'avantage, le barbu joua quelque seconde avec l'élastique de Stiles, puis lui enleva doucement. Derek embrassa ses cuisses malicieusement, jouant avec les nerfs de son compagnon. Mais la tentation était trop forte, ne pouvant se revenir plus longtemps, il enroula sa main autour du sexe fièrement dressé. Le brun tressailli, surpris par le touché de l'Antarèsien sur cette partie si intime. Stiles ne savait que faire, il haletait, les sensations l'enveloppant. De petit couinement de plaisir lui échappèrent, accentuant le coup de main de son amant.

Derek chatouilla la fente de son sexe avec sa langue, rendant le brun complètement fou. Ce dernier se cambrait à chaque contact humide contre son intimité. Apres quelque minutes, l'Antarèsien décida que ca n'avait que trop durée, et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Arrachant des gémissements bien plus fort et bien plus long à son amant. Le brun perdu dans le plaisir, laissa ses mains s'accroché aux cheveux du barbu. Cette chaleur humide le mettait dans tous ses états. Derek creusa les joues, accentuant la caresse. Sa langue s'enroulait autour du sexe, pour plus de plaisir. Puis il la fit glisser une nouvelle fois sur sa fente.

- Oh putain de merde. Haleta Stiles, terrassé par la luxure.

Le plus vieux accéléra, comprenant que son compagnon était proche. Il allait et venait faisant jouer sa langue, et ses mains vinrent titiller le dessous de son sexe. Stiles fini par poussé un petit cri et se libéra dans la bouche da l'Antarèsien. Derek continua de le sucer, prolongeant son orgasme.

Apres quelque minutes, l'Antarèsien regarda son amant reprenne sa respiration, pour l'instant bien laborieuse. Il s'allongea à coté de lui, enlevant son T-shirt et son pantalon au passage, puis fini par entrainer Stiles sous les couvertures avec lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me rendes quoi que ce soit, Stiles. Je suis bien là.

- Heu, je…. Murmura le brun. Tu sais, des que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, et je t'avoue que ca me fait peur. On n'aurait jamais du faire ça après si peu de temps ensemble. Même si dans ton monde, c'est différent, pour moi tout ça est…rapide. Et rien ne me dit que tu ne finiras pas par te lassé et me tuer.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, _càtilys_. Soupira Derek en l'enlaçant. Repose toi, demain, tu es mon esclave, ne l'oubli pas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

8 jours passèrent calmement. A chaque fois que quelqu'un venait voir Derek et rencontrait Stiles, le barbu expliquait que c'était son esclave, et personne ne posait d'autre question. Si Stiles en fut d'abord surpris, il finit par comprendre en remarquant que beaucoup l'appelait « Monsieur » et « Seigneur ».

Il s'avérait que Derek était le prince des Antarèsiens. Ce qui avait fait joyeusement paniquer le gringalet. Avec beaucoup de patience et de tendresse, l'Antarèsien avait réussit à le calmer.

Il y avait eu aussi quelque problème avec la petite, qui avait eu peur à son réveil. Ne connaissant pas les lieux et surtout, ne trouvant pas Stiles. Isaac avait déboulé en vitesse dans la chambre de Derek pour demander à Stiles de venir apaiser la petiote.

Depuis elle restait caché, sous la surveillance du bouclé ou de son compagnon, Scott.

Le brun s'occupait de ranger la chambre et d'aider Derek dans ses taches. Comme relire les lettres qu'il écrivait en anglais. Il lui apportait le diner lorsque c'était nécessaire, faisait le lit. Bref rien de bien méchant, ni trop fatiguant. Lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il allait rejoigne discrètement la petiote et jouait avec elle et le chaton. De temps en temps il bavardait avec Isaac ou Scott. Mais rien de plus.

Stiles était demandé dans la chambre de son amant, alors petit esclave obéissant, il entra, prêt à accomplir sa tache. Mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Une femme était plantée en plein milieu de la chambre, entièrement nue. Les tatouages étant son seul habit. Une Antarèsienne. Sous la gêne de la voir ainsi, Stiles se retourna, les joues rouges. Il entendit alors son compagnon rire de sa réaction. Exaspéré de la blague de son amant, il répliqua, toujours retourné :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Derek.

En entendant le son de dégout et d'indignité que poussa la femme, Stiles compris son erreur. Comment lui, ce simple humain, un esclave en plus, osait-il appeler le prince par son prénom. De quel droit la misérable vermine qu'il était se permettait ce genre de privilège.

Mais Stiles connaissait déjà la suite des événements. Quelque seconde après la manifestation de mépris de la femme, il l'entendit gémir de douleur. Son amant était intervenu, ne supportant pas qu'on traite ainsi l'homme dont il était amoureux. Stiles savait que tout était sa faute. Il n'aurait pas ouvert la bouche, ou laissé échapper le prénom de son compagnon, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il se retourne alors, voulant l'aider.

Il ne sait pas comment Derek fait cela, mais elle a déjà les bras et la joue droite ensanglanté, pleine de coupure. Il s'approche, et deux bras l'encerclent, l'immobilisant.

- Elle ne mérite pas ta charité, ni ta pitié. Susurra son amant à son oreille.

L'Antarèsien fit un signe à la femme de son espèce et celle-ci partie sans demander son reste.

- Tu es bien trop pur pour ton propre bien, _càtilys._

Puis il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, l'embrassant fougueusement.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mais 5 jours plus tard, tout changea. Stiles fut emmené par des Antarèsien lui étant étranger, et fut enfermant sans avoir vu son amant de la journée. L'inquiétude le tirailla toute la soirée. Il espérait que Derek n'aurait pas d'ennuie à cause de lui. Il l'aimait, et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal ou le rendre malheureux.

Derek de son coté, s'inquiéta de l'absence de son amant cette nuit-la, mais il devait faire des recherche discrète. S'inquiéter pour un humain était anormal. Mais le lendemain après-midi, son oncle et des gardes débarquèrent dans sa chambre.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais rien. Gronda son oncle, furieux. C'est moi qui t'ai autorisé à faire ses jeux. Tu es revenu, deux humains du jeu ont disparu et tout d'un coup tu as un nouvel esclave. Me prendrais-tu pour un con. Grinça-t-il. Les règles sont pourtant simples ! Cet humain ne mérite pas de nous côtoyer. Ce ne sont que des vermines insignifiantes. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas prêt de le revoir.

- Quoi ? Que lui as-tu fait ? S'énerva Derek.

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

- Tu crois cela. Hurla son neveu. Tu ne sais strictement rien de leur espèce. Et tu ne le connais pas.

- C'est un humain. Répliqua platement Peter.

Derek, fou de rage, plaqua son oncle contre un mur. Et lui empêcha tout mouvement.

- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais cet affront. Gronda-t-il, le regard si noir qu'il était glaçant. Cet homme, je l'aime, il est mon _Spaansu_. Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein. Cingla-t-il.

- C'est impossible. Affirma son oncle. Il va mourir, fait toi une raison.

- Ramène le ici, je vais te le prouver.

- Pour que tu essaies de le sauver après, hors de question.

- Ramène le ici. Hurla Derek, re-plaquant le dernier membre de sa famille vivant contre le mur.

La garde du roi, s'agita, ne sachant que faire. Le prince qui blesse le roi actuel était une situation délicate pour eux. Le plus jeune deviendrais un jour leur souverain… D'un autre coté, il allait trop loin avec le roi, il lui devait le respect. Derek les regarda alors, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Si l'un de vous a les couilles d'aller chercher le prisonnier, Stiles, je lui en serais reconnaissant.

Les gardes se regardèrent, indécis. Puis finalement l'un d'eux s'avança. Brun, cheveux court et bouclé, un dénommé Brett. Il fit un signe de tête et parti chercher le gringalet.

Il revint quelque minute plus tard, Stiles derrière lui.

Il devait être 2 heures de l'après-midi, le pauvre avait angoissé toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Alors lorsqu'il vit Derek, debout, en bonne santé, il soupira de soulagement et les larmes coulèrent abondement.

Le barbu lâcha son oncle et pris son amant dans ses bras.

- Chut, tout va bien Stiles.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Couina l'humain, malgré tout soulagé.

Derek embrassa les cheveux de son compagnon et lui caressa le dos, le calmant. Maintenant que Stiles était la, une certaine crainte l'habitait. Et si il avait tord ? Si tout ce qu'il pensait était faux, qu'il s'était trompé ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter la mort de son amant. Il était si doux, si gentil, si aimant, si beau, si…pur.

Pitié, faite qu'il ait raison…

- Je vais devoir te faire quelque chose, qui risque de te faire mal. Si je me trompe, tu auras affreusement mal. Grimaça-t-il.

- D'accord. Murmura Stiles en caressant sa joue. Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais.

- Oui, je le sais.

Derek pris Stiles par la taille et lui embrassa la nuque calmement, sous le regard sévère de son oncle et curieux des gardes du corps. Il descendit ses baissés, s'attaquant enfin à sa clavicule. Puis il lui coupa profondément, et l'embrassa de suite. Il se recula un peu, observant son amant.

Lorsque Stiles sentie la coupure, une vive douleur le traversa. Il grimaça, ce qui entraina la crispation du visage du jeune prince et l'air satisfait de son oncle.

Puis Stiles sentie autre chose, de bien plus fort. Du plaisir. A l'état pur. Stiles s'accrocha a la nuque de son amant sous la vague qui le submergea. C'était si bon. Son ventre se contractait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un orgasme. Un gémissement lui échappa, faisant sourire Derek. Lorsque le plaisir parti, Stiles se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant. Ca l'avait vidé.

Le brun sentit un touché inconnu sur sa clavicule. Il releva la tête et découvrit l'expression stupéfaite du roi.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmurait-il en boucle.

- Maintenant, je te prierais de sortir de ma chambre. Grinça Derek froidement. Et ne t'avise plus de l'approcher.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Deux semaines passèrent dans une ambiance étrange. La petite avait été acceptée dans la demeure royale. Pour une raison que ni Derek, ni Stiles n'avaient compris. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec le couple, son chat la suivant partout. Elle s'entendait bien avec l'Antarèsien, même si parfois, elle lui reprochait de ne pas être son amoureux à elle. Ce à quoi le barbu lui répondait qu'il pourrait être son père.

Derek n'adressait plus la parole à son oncle. Lui en voulant d'avoir fait tous cela dans son dos sans avoir cherché à comprendre. Ce qui rendait l'ambiance… Oui, étrange. Elle était tendue lorsque Peter et le Prince étaient dans la même pièce, et pourtant la bonne humeur de la petite était contagieuse.

D'ailleurs cette dernière avait désormais un prénom : Juline.

Celui-ci avait été choisit par le couple et approuvé par la gamine. Il arrivait à cette dernière de parler de Matt, et Stiles était la pour l'écouter et essayer de lui ôter ses images de la tête. Ou du moins de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Petit à petit, ils se construisaient une vie de famille, qui était loin de leur déplaire.

- Je peux venir dormir avec vous ? Gazouilla Juline à travers la porte de leur chambre.

Derek souriait automatiquement en entendant cette petite voix fluette.

- Bien sur, princesse, entre. Lui répondit l'Antarèsien.

La petite entra alors, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Elle referma rapidement la porte et se jeta en courant sur le lit. Elle fila sous la couverture entre le couple, ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres. Et murmura avant de s'endormir.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs papas au monde.

* * *

><p>.<p>

C'est au bout d'un mois à la demeure que Stiles se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu m'expliqueras un jour, ce que signifie cette arabesque sur ma clavicule ? Questionna-t-il son compagnon, allongé dans leur lit.

- Cela signifie que tu es mon _Spaansu_. Mon… eux, âme-sœur ? C'est quelque chose de purement magique. La famille royale peut couper la clavicule de son partenaire pour savoir si c'est la bonne personne ou non. Seulement si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est affreusement douloureux pour l'autre.

- En parlant de magie…

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire. Stiles était vraiment adorable.

- Vous vieillissez ?

- En fait, on arrête de vieillir à 20 ans, mais on peut déclencher le processus et le stopper. L'Antarèsien dans les jeu avait une trentaine d'année je crois. La femme,Kali. Elle avait décidé de vieillir puis à arrêter le processus à 30 ans. Mais toi non plus, tu ne vieillis plus. Tu es mon _Spaansu_, ton cycle est lié au mien, désormais. Tu vieilliras lorsque je vieillirais.

- Tu plaisantes. Je ne vieillirais plus ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Non.

- Wow, va me falloir du temps pour digérer la nouvelle…Merde alors. Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Kali ? La femme, vraiment ? Elle avait dit s'appeler Gwladys.

- Oui la femme, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Je préférais ne pas savoir. Et l'histoire des pouvoirs ? Ca c'est vrai, Isaac me la expliquer. Plus vous êtes hauts dans la hiérarchie, plus vous en avez.

- C'est ça, _càtilys_.

Stiles lui souriait, heureux. Il aimait un homme, qui l'aimait en retour, et il avait la clavicule marquée, preuve de leur amour éternel. Il avait un enfant. Il avait adopté Juline. Stiles avait fini par comprendre pourquoi elle avait été acceptée dans le palace. Elle les représentait. Le fruit d'un amour entre un Antarèsien et une humaine. Tout comme eux. C'était même l'oncle de Derek, le roi, qui avait soufflé l'idée d'adopter la petite à Stiles.

Peter changeait sa politique au fur et à mesure, essayant de prendre contact avec les résistants en Europe.

- Tu sais, notre planète c'est détruite.

- Je sais, mon loup. Murmura Stiles. Tu sais, je crois que j'aimerais bien aller plus loin.

- Tu veux voyager ?

- Non, je veux dire… Je suis prêt à aller plus loin avec toi. Je veux le faire.

Le barbu se mit au dessus du lui délicatement, il l'embrassa chastement, puis souffla :

- Tu sais, je t'aime, je peux attendre.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon loup. J'en ai envie, c'est tout. Je te désir tellement.

Stiles colla son bassin à celui de son amant, lui prouvant à quel point sa phrase était vraie. Le barbu ne put s'empêcher de gémir à se contact et fondit sur les belles lèvres de son amant, l'embrassant farouchement. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, taquine. Tandis que les mains de Stiles s'aventuraient sur le torse nu de son compagnon. Il inversa les rôles, se retrouvant au dessus de Derek. Il lui embrassa la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises, avant de la mordiller. Stiles pouvait entendre la respiration de son amant s'accélérer. Il lui déposa de tendre baisé sur sa nuque, sa clavicule, son torse, son ventre. Puis il remonta, attrapant l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres, et le suçota doucement.

Derek lâcha de léger gémissement. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer Stiles. Ce dernier délaissa son mamelon sensible durant quelque seconde, avant que sa main ne vienne lui pincer délicatement. L'Antarèsien poussa un gémissement plus fort sous la sensation, c'était si excitant. Le gringalet souffla chaudement sur le bourgeon meurtri, puis le titilla de sa langue gentiment, avant d'aller faire le même traitement à l'autre.

Le désir consumait littéralement Derek, mais il ne pouvait se défaire de l'emprise de son amant. C'était si bon…

Lorsque Stiles eu terminé de maltraiter ses tétons, il lui enleva son sous-vêtement, et embrassa ses cuisses délicatement. Ses mains caressaient son bassin en même temps.

Puis il lécha le sexe dressé de Derek, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Il le taquina ainsi quelque minute, avant de sucer la fente de son sexe, lui prodiguant une douce torture. Derek était cambré, ne sachant plus que faire, il était noyé sous la sensation de cette bouche chaude entourant la zone sensible de son sexe.

Stiles, voyant son amant se tordre dans tout les sens, serrant les draps à s'en péter les jointures, décida d'arrêter la torture et pris son sexe entier en bouche. Il fit de précis aller venu, laissa le plaisir de son compagnon monter Crescendo. Lorsque Derek atteignit son apogée, il poussa doucement le brun et repris le contrôle, échangeant leur place. L'Antarèsien lui enleva son boxer et lui caressa le sexe tendrement. Puis avec douceur, il lui écarta les jambes, lui lança un sourire, et disparu sous les couvertures.

La sensation était étrange, c'était la première fois qu'on touchait cette partie de son anatomie, mais pourtant plus son amant insistait et plus le plaisir grandissait. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela aussi plaisant, mais pourtant il s'entendit gémir en réponse à cette langue chatouillant son anneau de chaire. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant une intrusion, pourtant, ca ne faisait pas mal. Le doigt en lui bougea délicatement, avant qu'un deuxième et enfin qu'un troisième n'entrèrent. Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait. Il gémissait sans se retenir, montrant à son amant à quel point il aimait le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Mais il voulait plus. Son corps était en feu, le désir le consumait. Son ventre se contractait sous l'assaut du plaisir procurer par Derek.

- S'il te plait. Soupira Stiles de plaisir.

Derek sortie de sous les draps et embrassa le brun fougueusement. Il caressa son sexe douloureux, lui soutirant de petit glapissement, et l'embrassa encore. Et enfin il le pénétra. Stiles poussa un cri perçant. De pure plaisir. Le brun était sur qu'il aurait pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'avec la pénétration. Ce n'était pas normal, il aurait du avoir mal, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était certainement un truc du à la magie.

Derek débuta immédiatement des coup de reins, fessant crier son amant comme jamais. Lui même ne pouvait retenir les gémissements qui l'envahissait à chaque nouveau coup de reins. C'était merveilleusement bon. Il attrapa les hanches de Stiles et tapa plus fort, entraina des cris encore plus puissant de son amant. Il avait trouvé sa prostate et il ne comptait pas la lâcher d'aussitôt. Il continua ainsi, accélérant même le mouvement, faisant claquer leur peau. Puis Stiles se tendit, convulsa légèrement en poussant un gémissement extrêmement long, se libera, et enserrant le sexe de son amant. Derek continua les coups de reins, agrandissant l'orgasme de son partenaire, et finit par se libérer à son tour dans le corps de Stiles.

- Tu es si beau, càtilys.

Stiles soupira, heureux. Il récupéra un mouchoir sur la table de nuit pour se nettoyer, ensuite il se glissa dans les bras de son homme, et embrassa sa nuque. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, laissant leur cœur revenir à la normal.

Le gringalet laissait ses doigts glisser sur le torse de son amant, dessinant des choses abstraites. C'était la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il était sur un petit nuage.

- Que veux dire _càtilys_ ? Souffla tendrement Stiles.

- Ca veut dire « chaton ». Lui répondit Derek avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de fin écrit y'a deux ans pour ma Sweetie :** Et voilà ! Il m'aura donné du fils à retordre, enfin non, les idées étaient bien la. Mais l'écrire à vraiment mis du temps, mdr. Si on arrondit, cette OS fait environ 26 pages. Et il comporte environ 12 000 mots !

Que dire de plus. J'ai eu du mal à écrire la scène du cadavre de Matt, enfin moralement. Parce que je m'arrêtais toutes les deux minutes pour vérifier que j'avais bien mes ongles, mdr. C'est perturbant. ^^ Sinon, j'ai essayé de résoudre tout les mystères que j'avais pu créer. J'espère que je les fais. Les scènes de sexes m'ont pris du temps, et c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais, donc j'espère que ca t'a plu.

Enfin bref, j'espère que l'OS était à ton gout. Tu me diras si tu as eu besoin des mouchoirs

Joyeux Noel, et plein de poutoux dans ta face,

Twitter : Lobrilinski

PS : Le twitter est pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte FF et qui préfère me parler en direct, je ne mors pas, promis :)


End file.
